RYU NO FUKUSHU
by Ryu-no-Neko
Summary: It's a Kaibaoc... In Ancient Egypt, a girl was betrayed. She sealed her soul into one of the 8 all-powerful Millennium Items, so that she could be reborn in the present time, and have her revenge. It's my first fic, so please read and review!
1. Forgoten Memories

RYU NO FUKUSHU  
  
(That's the title, it means: Revenge of the dragon) Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
To the reader: words inside carets are thoughts. Words inside double carets are thoughts audible to yami/hikari, which don't appear in this chapter.  
  
(Umm, hikari in Japanese is light, and yami is obviously dark, for those of you that didn't know that) '.'; It was dark, and cold. Ryu tried to roll over to her side and pull her knees up to her chest, for more warmth, but she couldn't. Some thing held her wrists to the wall, preventing her from moving. They were shackles. But why?!? Why am I hanging here, in this dungeon? What have I done? What have I done to deserve this?   
  
Then the memories came flooding back to her. She had been caught. "Caught doing what?" she asked the black silence that was her cell, but only a muffled gag escaped her parched lips. As if in answer to her attempted question, more of her forgotten memories came back to her.  
  
She had been the Pharaoh's favorite dueling partner, and they used to duel for hours on end, further honing their dueling skills, she had beating him once or twice, but she really was no match for the Game King's superior skills. But what have I done to deserve such a fate?   
  
Then another wave of memories hit her. She had been hired by Seto Kaiba, the Pharaoh's head mage, to inform him of the secrets, and weaknesses of the Pharaoh's deck. But then she had been caught passing the information to one of Seto's goons. She had then been imprisoned in this cell to await questioning.  
  
Then Seto came. Ryu had thought he had come to rescue her, to use his magic to melt her shackles then sweep her off her feet, and carry her away to some distant land- but, then, where was he now? Could he have been captured too? No. Seto is much too clever for that, isn't he?   
  
Then it came full circle. Seto had come, but not to rescue her. He had said things to her, that at the time she thought she would never forget, but why have I forgotten now? that doesn't matter, at least not now, what mattered now was what he had said.  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
He came into the room and shut the door behind him, so the guard couldn't hear what we were saying. Then he squatted down so we could look eye to eye. Neither of us spoke for awhile, we just sat there, staring into each other's eyes. Then, Seto spoke his voice barely over a whisper; "you must under-stand this, Ryu. I can not rescue you." His voice trailed off and he looked away, as if pained him to look at the small light haired girl that lay before him.  
  
"Why not?" Ryu asked in an even smaller voice then the Seto's had been.  
  
"Because it would blow my cover!" Seto shouted, a little louder than necessary. "From here on in, the plan depends on secrecy. I can't afford to have more then a select few know what I am planning." Seto said this time; with a bit more self-control  
  
"Am I not one of the few?" asked Ryu hopefully.  
  
"Sigh, what I'm trying to say is, you are expendable, Ryu. From hear on in the plan can function with out you-"  
  
"The PLAN!" Ryu broke in. "is that all you care about? What about me!? More importantly what about us!? Don't you even care about me any more!?" Ryu yelled angrily, trying to stand up, but being yanked back to the floor by her shackles.  
  
"I'm sorry." Seto said shakily, coming in closer to Ryu. "You mustn't remember any of this, at least, not until after you've been questioned." he put his hands on her forehead, preparing to cast a low level 'forget' spell His hands. they're so cold, and what's that on his face? A tear- but. but, Seto never cries! after a few minutes, he took his hands away, stood up and turned towards the door.  
  
Ryu's vision swam, and as her mind was on the brink of a black out, she murmured something under her breath that made Seto stop dead in his tracks. "I love you, Seto."  
  
**END FLASH BACK**  
  
So, that's what happened. Back stabbing fool! I'll get even with him if it's the last thing I do!   
  
Ryu pulled out the gold chain that hung around her neck and delicately, ever so delicately, she held the small, prism shaped item between her fingers.  
  
On either end of the prism was a small, gold, triangle that had the eye of Horus embedded with in the center of it. "By the Millennium Prism, Seto Kaiba will pay for his treachery!"  
  
Just then the door creaked open, and Ryu quickly replaced the Millennium Prism around her neck. A heavy built man entered the room, holding a small, iron key. He walked over to Ryu and unlocked her shackles taking both her tiny wrists in one gigantic hand.  
  
Normally, Ryu would have struggled for all she was worth, but since he was nearly three times bigger than she was, she thought better of it. He dragged her up several staircases to what felt like the roof, where he threw her to the ground. "They're gonna use you as a sacrifice to the god of the rising sun, Ra. So if you try anyting funny I getta make your death nice an' painful!" the guard said in a ruff voice.  
  
"Lovely. I'll be sure to keep that in mind if I do try anything. funny." Ryu said, drawling out the end.  
  
Then a priest showed up with a bowl and a glittering knife. "If you don't struggle, you'll have a much easier time in the under world." the priest said matter-of-factly. Ha! I won't have an after life! A vow on the Millennium Prism is not easily forgotten!   
  
The bowl was then positioned under Ryu's head, and the knife was brought down swiftly.  
  
Ryu's last thoughts were of Seto, and how she would be sure to savor the moment when she killed him.  
  
Then, she was whisked off to the Shadow Realm where she waited patiently for over 5,000 years.  
  
  
  
*** A.N: So, what did you think? It's my first fic, so I'd like some suggestions. And I know that in Yu-Gi-Oh, mages couldn't cast spells, but this is a fan FICTION so, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! Same applies to the Millennium Prism bit.*** 


	2. Dark meets Light

Ryu No Fukushu  
  
To the reader: words inside carets are thoughts. Words inside double carets are thoughts audible to yami/hikari.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't one Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
**An: Thanks to the people who reviewed! And a special thanks to..... for being my first reviewer, ever! =)  
  
It was late at night. 1:13 am, the numbers burned into the small girls head as her eyes snapped open. She sat up suddenly, disturbing the silence with the rustle of her down blanket. What is it, my Hikari? said a hushed, raspy voice inside the girl's head. A dream, Yami Kage, no more. Why do you worry about me so? replied the girl in a calmed voice. Ah, so she to had the dream I think it will be best to wait on telling her what that really was. Your thoughts are closed to me. Tell me, what are you thinking? Nothing of importance, to you right now. I will tell you when the time is rite. Go back to sleep. We have a big tournament at Battle City, tomorrow. Yes but- We'll need to be at our best if we're to beat Kaiba and win his Blue Eyes for our collection. You're so obsessed with beating Kaiba, there must be another reason, other then the Blue Eyes White Dragon? Go to sleep, Hikari, I'll tell you tomorrow All right.   
  
**Next Day**  
  
Wake up, Hikari. "Ummmm, what?" the small girl mumbled. You'll be late. "Oh! You're right! Thanks, Yami Kage!" but there was no answer.  
  
Ryu got dressed quickly, ignoring the absence of her usually present dark side. Then she rushed down stairs, and ate a hurried breakfast of eggs, and then ran out to Domino Central Square, where the tournament was to take place. "Wow! Look at all the Duelists that are here!" the girl exclaimed. Oh, Yami Kage, where are you? Ryu called out within her head worriedly. Please, don't have gone into your soul room, not at a time like this, not now! Don't worry about me, Hikari. I've just been thinking a lot about what you said last night. About the other reason for your obsession with Kaiba? The small girl broke in. NO. About your dream. You're still worried about that? Don't worry about me, Yami Kage, it was nothing it just- But Hikari! It was something! That dream that you had, wasn't a dream at all, it was a memory one of my memories from my past life in ancient Egypt. That was you? Oh, Yami Kage, I'm so sorry! Well don't be. I'm over it now. I don't think you are. I lived that memory, Yami Kage. I know how you felt. How could you? We are very different, Hikari. In some ways yes, Yami Kage, but in other ways no. We share a body, you can't hide things from me. Hikari, turn here. Why? Hey, you changed the subject! Hikari, just turn, we need to find Kaiba and get this over with. We'll continue this discussion later. But, Yami Kage- No buts. Now just keep going straight Fine. But wait, how do you know where to go? I have a sixth sense about these things. Ahhh. What did I tell you? There it is. That old TV station? But- are you sure? Positive. Now lets go kill Kaiba! Yami Kage! Don't have a cow, Hikari! I meant at duel monsters!   
  
**An: sorry for the confusion, Yami Kage is Ryu from the last Chapter, and she is now hikari Ryu's dark side. (By the way: Yami Kage means Dark side in Japanese.) ^. ^; 


	3. Meet Seto Kaiba

RYUNOFUKUSHU  
  
Disclaimer: once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
An: thanks to the people who reviewed! (yes, I'm going to say that every time!) Sorry this chapter is so short, but I've been trying to update every week, so check back next week for the update! Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
The small girl walked slowly toward the old building ignoring the smell of rotting wood. The door was locked. But it was easy to force open, since the wood holding the hinges was rotten, and took little effort to break.  
  
Before her lay several flights of stairs, all of them rotting like the rest of the place was. Half way up the stairs, the stair beneath the girl crumbled, and her foot sunk far into the step.  
  
"Crud! My ankle!" It's all right, Hikari. It's not sprained. Just rub it out and continue. It's not far now. "Urgh! That smarts!" Rubbing it doesn't seem to be doing any thing, Yami Kage. Then, my Hikari, ignore it and keep going! But it hurts! Pain is everywhere, Hikari, and you'll have to learn to ignore it. If you can't take the pain then go into your sole room, and all come out and take care of it. Fine.   
  
The small girl suddenly grew several inches, and the small prism around her neck became quite obvious. $#@$! Hikari was right! That does hurt! Ok Ryu, breathe. Can't show any signs of pain, pain is weakness. It hurts doesn't it? Never mind that Hikari. We have to keep going. the girl thought as she winced in pain.  
  
As she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed that the door was a jar. Inside the room there was a desk, with a lap top and a swivel chair that was occupied by a tall boy, with dark brown hair, and a white trench coat. He didn't notice the girl peering in at him, because he was busily typing away at his computer. "Ah, Seto Kaiba, we meet again." the girl said with mock pleasure.  
  
An: Joy! It's done! ^,^ Teeeeeeeeheeee! 


	4. Let The Duel Begin!

RYU NO FUKUSHU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
  
  
**An: Sorry to make things even more confusing for you people, but since we now have a third and fourth character, (Seto, and Mokuba Kaiba) I have to make something up to distinguish the Kaibas' thoughts from Ryu's. So, whenever you see a karat going the opposite direction from Ryu's, just know that means that Seto is thinking, and if you see a slash before and after a sentence, it's Mokuba thinking. Sorry if that whole thing I was just saying was confusing, but here's what I meant: Seto's thoughts = blah, blah, blah. Mokuba's thoughts = /blah, blah, blah/ Ryu's thoughts = blah, blah, blah. Oh, and nothing changed with the Yami/Hikari, thing. Oops! I almost forgot! Thanks to the people who reviewed! (I told you I was going to keep saying that!) Well, ok, enough of my endless blabbing. let the fic continue!  
  
The boy looked up from his computer, and saw the small girl, who had just spoken, was standing in the doorway. He stood up suddenly, nearly knocking over his chair. "Who are you, and how did you find me here!?!" the boy shouted.  
  
"Typical," Ryu said, as her lips curled into a mocking smile. " I should have known that you would not remember me. I wouldn't have remembered you, had it not been for this," she said as she swung the prism that hung around her neck, in a small circle. "In fact I wouldn't even be here, if it not for this," Ryu said continuing to swing the prism. "But of course," she continued, "if you get technical, had it not been for you, I wouldn't even need to be here." Ryu said with loathing, as she glared across the room at Kaiba.  
  
"You still haven't answered my questions, girl. Tell me, who are you?" Kaiba answered, returning the glare.  
  
"I AM RYU! AND I HAVE COME TO DUEL YOU FOR YOUR BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!"  
  
"Then you've wasted your time! NO ONE HAS EVER BEATEN ME!" Kaiba shouted across the room.  
  
"Ahh, Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba. You're lying to me. You, as well as I, have been defeated many times, by Yugi Moto." Ryu said her calm returning. "I know it's hard to admit, but, you shouldn't lie to an old friend like me. I know all about you, Seto. As a mater of fact, I think I know more about you then you do. I've done my home work, Seto, Have you?"  
  
The boy grew silent. What does she mean? How can she know so much about me? Seto's eyes drifted up towards Ryu's trying to re member why she looked so familiar. Wait! Those eyes! I could never forget those piercing golden eyes! But where do I remember them from? When and where did I meet this small girl? Why can't I remember? What did she mean when she said that the prism was how she got here and how she remembered? How is it my fault that she is here? Her name's Ryu, isn't it? Well, no more questions I'll find out right now! And with that, the boy bent down, and began hurriedly typing away at his computer.  
  
"Don't even bother looking for me in that Duelist Database of yours. It's a waste of time. I've gone to great length's to prevent you from any knowledge of my existence, until now, that is." Ryu said with satisfaction. "It gives me a bit of an unfair advantage, that I know all about your deck, and how you intend to defeat Yugi Moto with that Egyptian God Card, and you don't know any thing about my deck. Of course, that shouldn't really mater that much to you, since you planned to pull the same trick on Yugi. Do you still want to duel? Or, is the big, bad, High Mage, Seto Kaiba afraid?" Ryu said mockingly.  
  
"AFRAID!?! You must not remember me correctly. I never run away from a fight!" Kaiba said shutting the lid to his laptop, and coming around to the front of his desk.  
  
"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" Ryu and Kaiba shouted in unison.  
  
(At this point, had this been in the TV show, the screen would be split, Ryu and Kaiba on opposite sides, with their Life Points [4,000] displayed in little purple-bluish boxes. Then they would do that weird little thing that makes their Duel Disks pop out all cool, and then those little bat- looking hologram projectors fly into the corner and make that Zuroinch sound as the duel begins. **An: Yes, you can say it, I've got way too much time on my hands, and I watch a little too much Yu-Gi-Oh. ^.^; [if there is such a thing! ;)] )  
  
  
  
**Else Where**  
  
"Mr. Mokuba, sir," said one of the many ladies with strange colors of hair, who worked at Kaiba Land headquarters, keeping an eye on all the duels at the Battle City Tournament.  
  
"Yes Mary?" asked a small black haired little boy, inquisitively.  
  
"Well, it appears that Mr. Seto Kaiba has just started a duel-"  
  
"Really!?! With who!?! Is it Yugi!?! How could Yugi have gotten all his Locator Cards that fast!?! Wait a minute, who's winning!?! I bet it's Seto, he always wins!" Mokuba said excitedly.  
  
"That's the problem, Mr. Mokuba, sir. We don't think that the person Mr. Seto Kaiba is dueling, is even part of this tournament. On top of that, the person has found a way to block out our satellite's locator chip, so we don't even know who the rule breaker is." Mary stated sadly.  
  
"Well, Mary, tell me what you do know, and I, Mokuba Kaiba, the Battle City Commissioner, will go bring justice to that rule breaker!" Mokuba said enthusiastically.  
  
"All right! Well we don't know that much, but we do know that both of them turned off their safety guards which means that if any of them receive any direct damage, it could be fatal!" Mary said worriedly.  
  
/Oh, big brother what are you thinking!?! You can't know what you're up against! What if you get hurt!?! And with Seto's new deck, and Obelisk the Tormenter, that person that Seto is dueling could get even more hurt! Don't worry, Seto I'm coming! I just hope I can find where you are before it's too late!/  
  
"Thank you Mary! I'll be back real soon with that rule breaker in my custody!" Mokuba said as he rushed out of the room to go find his older brother.  
  
**An: Jezz! I just can't get this right! First a real short chapter, then a real long chapter! Oh well! I'd appreciate some reviews, if you people have the time! Thanks for reading! 


	5. The Duel

RYU NO FUKUSHU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
**An: I'd normally say thanks to the people who reviewed, but I didn't get any reviews. **sob** You need to keep reviewing or else I'll just have to stop writing. You people wouldn't want that, now would you? (Say no, come on say no!) Well any ways here's the fic!  
  
"For my first move, I'll lay one card on the field, and one monster face down in defense mode." Kaiba said as the cards materialized in front of him.  
  
"Oooooooh, is poor wittle Seto Kaiba hiding? Well, lets see what you've got! First, I play Mountain, and then I play Black Land Fire Dragon in attack mode, and because of Mountain, my Dragon gets a two hundred attack and defense bonus, making his attack 1,700! Black Land, ATTACK!" as Ryu said the last sentence, the dragon inhaled sharply and spat a huge ball of fire that went hurling towards the face down card at the other end of the field. The face down monster was momentarily visible, before it shattered into thousands of pieces.  
  
"Ha! Is that the best you've got? I have lots of cards stronger than Sagi the Dark Clown, I was merely luring you out, so I could do the real damage! Go, La Gin, the Mystical Geni of the Lamp, Destroy the Black Land Fire Dragon." Kaiba said calmly, as his eyes narrowed to slits. The Geni advanced, a small purple ball of light forming in his hands. It hit the dragon in the throat, causing him to instantly dissolve, like the first monster had.  
  
"Of cores, I was testing you as well. I have much stronger monsters then that. First I'll play two cards face down, and then I play my Harpy's Brother in attack mode! Go, Harpy's Brother, destroy La Gin, the Mystical Geni of the Lamp!" Ryu shouted triumphantly.  
  
"BUT, HOW COULD THAT BE!?! Their attacks are the same, they should both be destroyed!" Kaiba said as the Geni was eliminated.  
  
"Didn't you notice my first move? I played the Mountain field card. Mountain increases the attack and defense of all wind, dragon and thunder monsters by 200 points. So, my Harpy's Brother has an attack of 2,000, and your La Gin, the Mystical Ginny of the Lamp only has an attack of 1,800, which means that your monster is destroyed, and in the process, you lose 200 life points, meaning that I'm ahead by 100 life points. Now, do I need to explain the rest of the game, or do you remember the rules now?" Ryu said smugly.  
  
"I KNOW HOW TO PLAY THE GAME! I just wasn't paying enough attention on your first move, you're better at Duel Monsters then you look. Ryu. That was just a minor set back however, that pathetic card wasn't part of my plan anyway. Now Ryu, prepare to meet your doom! I summon The Lord of Dragons! Then I activate the Flute of Summoning Dragon, which allows me to summon two Dragon type monsters from my hand, without sacrifice! I choose to play two of my Blue Eyes, White Dragons, both in attack mode! Isn't it ironic, Ryu, that the card that you challenged me for is the very card to bring about your demise? Now, my first Blue Eyes, attack and destroy Harpy's Brother!" Kaiba shouted, glaring at Ryu.  
  
"Not so fast, Seto. I too have a plan. I activate the two cards I played earlier. Both of which happen to be Reinforcements! Meaning that Harpy's Brother gets its attack increased to 3,000, just like your Blue Eyes'! And you know what that means, don't you?" Ryu said returning the glare.  
  
"That means that both of our monsters are destroyed, and no life point damage is received. Clever move, Ryu. Unfortunately, it's not clever enough! My other Blue Eyes still gets to attack your life points directly, lowering your life point total to 1,700. Blue Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning Attack! Attack Ryu directly!" Kaiba yelled across the room.  
  
On impact with the attack, Ryu hit the wall that was behind her, and slid to the floor, as a cloud of dust came out from the rotting carpet.  
  
"*Cough* Bravo, Seto." Ryu said as she struggled to her hands and knees. "You managed to actually damage me. That's better then most people I've dueled." Ryu said finally managing to get to her feet.  
  
"Then you must not have dueled very strong duelists, because you're pathetic, Ryu" Kaiba spat.  
  
"Oh, am I? Well, we'll soon see enough, because I'm about to turn your combo agents you. I too have a Flute of Summoning Dragon, three, in fact. And since you played the Lord of Dragons for me, you've saved me a lot of trouble. I play two Flute of Summoning Dragon, allowing me to play FOUR Dragon type monsters!" Ryu said dusting herself off.  
  
"A wise move. But unless the four dragons you summon can destroy both my Blue Eyes, and the remainder of my life points, there's no way you can win. Because on my next turn, I'll be able to summon Obelisk the Tormentor! Nothing can stop Obelisk, and I bet there isn't even a single card in your pathetic deck strong enough to beat my Blue Eyes White Dragon, so you might as well give up now, and I'll spare your worthless life." Kaiba said cruelly.  
  
"I'll take you up on that bet, Seto. I summon two Meteor Black Dragon, and two Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Ryu said smirking.  
  
"But how can that be! I hold the only three Blue Eyes, White Dragons in the world! Yours must be counterfeit!" Kaiba screamed, his pupils dilating to mere specks.  
  
"It's true. You do have the only three Blue Eyes in the world, of that type anyway. You see, there are three different kinds of Blue Eyes, the kind you have, and the two kinds that I have. It has been one of my dreams to have all three of the Blue Eyes White Dragons in my dragon deck. Now you see why it is so important that I defeat you. But, my Blue Eyes should be the least of your worries now because my Meteor Black Dragon has an attack of 3,500, strong enough to beat Your Blue Eyes White Dragon, the only thing separating my other dragons from your life points. Any last words? No, well Meteor Black Dragon obliterate Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Ryu yelled as the Meteor Black Dragon destroyed Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"NO MY DRAGON! HOW CAN THIS BE? YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME!" Kaiba shrieked.  
  
"Watch me! All my Dragons Combine your forces and DESTROY HIS LIFE POINTS!" Ryu yelled.  
  
"NOOOOOooooooooo!" Kaiba screamed as the blast of energy hurdled towards him.  
  
"Good bye, SETO KAIBA!" Ryu said as Kaiba was flung at his desk.  
  
With a groan Kaiba struggled to his hands and knees.  
  
"WHAT! NOT DEAD YET!?! Oh well I'll just have to finish the job my self, it'll be more fun that way anyhow." Ryu said as she removed a small dagger from her knee high boot.  
  
**An: Aren't I cruel? I guess you'll have to wait till next week to find out what happens next! Oh, and sorry if Kaiba was out of character, I tried my best, really I did. 


	6. Once Again…

RYU NO FUKUSHU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
**An: Why I bother to up-date, I have no idea. I don't know if any one is even reading any more, so if you're reading this right now, please review and tell me if I should even bother to keep writing. Well, here's the fic.  
  
The girl held the knife above her head, hesitating.  
  
Not now, I can't give up now. Not when I'm so close to finally achieving my goal. I must kill him. I've thought about this moment for so long, and now that it's finally here, I'm not sure that I can go through with it. I-I- after seeing him again, I don't think I can kill him. I-I I think I'm re- falling in lov- no! I can't! I MUST KILL HIM!   
  
Just then the boy quivered, and looked up, his eyes round with fear.  
  
YAMI KAGE! What have you done to him!?! He-he looks so frightened! What were you doing!?! What! Where did you get that knife!?!   
  
We were dueling, Hikari. And he lost. Therefore, by tradition, I have the right to kill him.   
  
The boy's eyes glazed over and he collapsed from fatigue.  
  
KILL HIM!?! Yami Kage, you wouldn't, would you?   
  
I must, Hikari. If I'm to have my revenge, I need to kill him now. I won't get a better chance than now, he's weak, vulnerable, and there's no one here to stop me. Unless, you want to try and stop me, Hikari.   
  
I wouldn't dare try and stop you, Yami Kage. But I don't think you can do it. Though you have become my Yami, I think there's still light left within you.   
  
5,000 years ago, Hikari, and you would have been right. But this is the present. I've lived thousands of life times, and I thought of only one thing, my revenge. I know the ways of men, Hikari. It's either kill, or be killed.   
  
No, Yami Kage I don't believe you. Your heart can not be that frozen, so frozen that you are blinded by your craze for revenge. You can not see what I have felt. Your heart is melting, my Yami. You are rediscovering your love for Seto Kaiba.   
  
NO! Are you that naive, Hikari? I-I WA-WAS N-NEVER IN LO-LOVE W-WITH SETO KAIBA! And I'm going to prove it!   
  
Ryu razed the knife, bringing it down slowly, she carefully laid the blade across a small vein that lay exposed on the back of the boy's neck. She applied a small amount of pressure, letting a small trickle of blood run down his neck and fall to the rotting carpet.  
  
"I-I can't do this." The girl murmured.  
  
The prism spun around her neck and the girl shrunk back to her normal size.  
  
"You did the right thing, my Yami. I knew you still had your light." Ryu whispered looking at the prism, which hung around her neck, before tucking it back into her shirt.  
  
Won't you talk to me, Yami Kage?   
  
. Leave me alone, Hikari. I need to think.  
  
Suit your self, but if you need to talk to someone, I'm willing to listen.   
  
Silence was the girl's only reply. Ryu looked down at the knife that her dark side had dropped, wiped the blood off, and delicately, she replaced the knife in her boot. She stared down at the unconscious form that lay before her, and felt a tear run down her cheek. Ryu rolled the boy onto his back, and lifted his head up, onto her lap. She softly ran her fingers through his hair, as she stared at his face. The blood from the cut at the back of the boy's neck started to seep through Ryu's pant leg, but she didn't care. All Ryu was concerned with was Seto. After a while, she realized how very tired she was, and how every inch of her body throbbed with pain. Ryu moved Seto over and collapsed beside him. Soon, she was over come by her need for rest and her mind was taken over by dreams.  
  
**Ryu's Dream**  
  
I was walking with the Pharaoh. We had been talking about the shadow game that we just finished. He had won, of course. He always did.  
  
"You sent out all your monsters as soon as you got them, you couldn't control them as well as you could have if you had just summoned them one at a time. You need to think more about your move, before you make it," the king of games said smoothly.  
  
"Thank you, my Pharaoh. I'll try to keep that in mind the next time I duel you. Thank you for helping me with my strategy." I said as I bowed my head.  
  
"It's no problem, you show some talent I-" The Pharaoh began to say before a tall purple clad boy rushed towards us.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you my Pharaoh," the boy said bowing. "but may I have a word?"  
  
"No trouble at all Seto, but have you met Ryu? She's my new dueling partner, and actually she's quite good you should duel her some time," the Pharaoh said waving his hand in my direction.  
  
"I'll make a point of that," Seto said shaking my hand, and staring into my eyes. "Any ways," He said turning to the Pharaoh, "I wanted to talk to you about the-" But I wasn't listing. I was too busy thinking about what all had just happened. Not only had the game king complimented me on my skills as a duelist, but I also met the High Mage Seto Kaiba!  
  
After that, the dream seemed to go into fast-forward, I seemed to be standing in one place, while everyone else moved around and changed before my eyes. A year passed in this manner, many more duels were fought with the Pharaoh, and I just got better and better, to the point that I could nearly beat him, but he always found a way to come back. He taught me about the Heart of the Cards, and how every monster has a soul that needs to be respected. I was a much better duelist. But Seto still hadn't dueled me, though we had become very close. So close, in fact, that I was willing to do almost anything for him, and he knew it.  
  
"Ryu, I need to talk to you." Seto said grabbing me by my wrist.  
  
"What is it Seto?" turning to look up into those endless blue eyes.  
  
"I need to talk to you, but not here. Come with me." he said, looking away.  
  
I followed him through the streets, until we arrived at the temple where I knew the Mages preformed their most sacred ceremonies.  
  
"Why are we here, Seto?" I asked looking around.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something, and no one else must hear." Seto whispered, looking around. "I need you to help me."  
  
"Any way that I can, I'll be glad to help you." I replied.  
  
"Good. I need you to learn all that you can about King Yami's deck, and tell the information to me. I need to know everything about his deck, every card, and exactly how to conquer it." Seto said, staring down at me, and clenching his hand into a fist.  
  
"But why? What for?" I asked innocently.  
  
"For the Plan." Seto said, smiling sinisterly.  
  
**An: Sorry about the Dream thing being in first person (and if it was confusing), I couldn't think of a better way to do it. 


	7. Just the Answers

Ryu no Fukushu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
**An: Well, I got one review, but it wasn't for the most recent chapter, it was for Chapter 3, you know the really short one? Any ways, the reviewer asked me to make it longer, but I don't know what else to put in to it. So if you agree with making this chapter longer tell me what to put in it, and I'll do it! Back to Mokuba! (sorry all you Mokuba haters, but he's a necessary part of the story, though he doesn't play a very important role.)  
  
**In front of the TV station**  
  
/This is it, this TV station is the last place we received a signal from Seto's duel Disk. The duel must already be over. I wonder who won? That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that every one involved is all right. Especially Seto, I don't know what I would do if something happened to him. /  
  
Mokuba took a deep breath and opened the door that stood before him. He stepped in, and the ancient floorboards squeaked beneath his unsteady feet. He noticed a hole in one step a little ways up, and realized that some one had tried to go up, but the board had broken beneath their weight.  
  
/I should be light enough to climb up there with out a problem. Big brother don't worry, I'm coming! /  
  
Mokuba climbed the steps without any trouble, and shakily further opened the door that was already mostly ajar. He saw two bodies at the other side of the room near the ruins of Seto's desk. One was Seto's, and the other body belonged to a girl he didn't recognize.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba shrieked, as he rushed over to his brother's side. "Oh, please be all right!" he sobbed as he checked the elder Kaiba's pulse. "Thank goodness! You're all right! Just knocked out." Mokuba sighed with relief, as he looked his older brother over. He noticed the duel disk was still on Seto's left wrist, and still displayed the life points for the last duel. "Zero!" the boy exclaimed. "But how could my brother lose to-to her?" Mokuba said softly, as he remembered the girl lying next to his brother. "I wonder who she is?" he said turning to check her pulse as well. /I don't recognize her from any tournaments Seto has competed in, but she must be really good to have beaten my brother. / Mokuba thought as he pulled out his radio and called Kaiba land. "This is Mokuba, I've found Seto and the person he was dueling, they're both unconscious here at that old, rundown TV station," Mokuba hurriedly stated.  
  
"All right Mr. Mokuba, sir, we'll send in an ambulance right away! Mary out!" came the reply.  
  
"An ambulance won't be necessary, just a few people to help me bring them back to Kaiba Land, that's all we need!" Mokuba said, but it was to late, Mary had already hung up.  
/Oh well. Hopefully this whole thing won't be publicized, otherwise this could make Kaiba Corp. look really bad. / Mokuba thought as he heard faintly the sound of sirens. /I better go out and wait for them or else they might miss this place completely, / he thought as he took one last look at the two figures that lay side by side before him, and then turned and left to wait for the ambulance.  
  
It didn't take long before the ambulance arrived, and four men stepped out holding two stretchers. They quickly rushed into the building and climbed the steps to the room where Seto's and the girl's bodies lay. The men carefully lifted the people up on to the stretchers and carried them to the ambulance. Mokuba argued that it wouldn't be necessary to go to the hospital, and that they could drop them off at the Kaiba Mansion, but the men said that it would be better to take them to the hospital, where they could be looked over and make sure they were alright. So in the end they ended up going to the hospital.  
  
**A few days later**  
  
Ugh. Where am I, and why does my head hurt so much? Seto thought as his eyes flickered open.  
  
"Oh! Big brother! You're all right! I was so worried about you!" Mokuba exclaimed as he threw his arms around his brother.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" Seto said as his little brother hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry Seto, I was just so worried about you." the smaller Kaiba said, pulling away.  
  
"That's alright Mokuba, it's just that every bone in my body seems to ache, and I can't remember why." Seto said noticing the bandage on his neck. "How did this happen?" Seto asked, realizing the bandage was soaked with blood.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Mokuba asked, answering a question with another question.  
  
"No, nothing. I can't seem to remember anything that happened during the last couple of days. Hey, wait a minute, how long was I out?" Seto asked rubbing his temples.  
  
"You must have a minor case of amnesia. We don't really know that much of what happened either, all we know is that you started a duel, with the safety systems off, and got knocked out when you lost, and you've been out for three days now." Mokuba sighed.  
  
"I lost?!? To who!?! What happened?!? Where is this person?!?" Seto said, suddenly jumping out of bed.  
  
"Calm down, Seto! You need your rest." Mokuba said, easing his brother back into the hospital bed. "Unfortunately, we don't know who the girl is, or anything about her. All we know is that she is good enough at duel monsters to beat you." Mokuba finished sitting back down in chair next to the bed.  
  
"Don't you even know her name?" the elder Kaiba brother asked, settling back into his pillow, realizing how sore he was.  
  
"Not even her name. She says she won't tell us anything until she has a chance to talk to you privately. However, she seems very worried about you, and she has been in here checking on you, almost as much as I have, ever since she woke up." The smaller of the two brothers replied.  
  
"Well then, let her in. I need to find out how she beat me." Seto said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Alright! I'll go and find her!" Mokuba said enthusiastically.  
  
"Actually, I'm right here." Said the small girl coolly, as she pushed open the door. "I'm glad to see you're all right, Mr. Kaiba. Mokuba, if you would so kindly leave the room, so that I may speak to your brother alone for a minute?" the girl asked calmly.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess so." Mokuba said, turning to leave. "I'll be outside, if you need me, Seto." He said, shutting the door behind him.  
  
As the girl drew closer to Seto's bed, a wave of memories from his previous duel came rushing back to him.  
  
"YOU! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Seto yelled, siting up in his bed.  
  
"Oh! That wasn't me! Well, it was me but I wasn't the one who tried to kill you, it's just so confusing, you couldn't understand." The girl said looking down at the prism that hung around her neck.  
  
"What is there to understand! You had a knife to my throat, and you're saying you didn't try to kill me!?!" Seto yelled, shaking with anger. "You had a knife to my throat, and then you dropped it and." Kaiba said again, his voice trailing off. He looked across the room at the prism, where the girl was staring, and he felt her sharp golden eyes look up at his face trying to meet his. He turned away, not wanting to see the pain in her eyes that he had seen before. But when? Where have I seen her before? That's it. No more questions. "I WANT ANSWERS, RYU!" Seto said, turning to face her.  
  
The prism spun, and the girl grew notably taller.  
  
"Answers, Seto? I'll give you answers!" Ryu said angrily, as she walked towards Seto. She yanked sharply at the prism, and the string that held it around her neck snapped with ease. And continued to walk towards the place where Seto lay. He jumped out of bed as Ryu drew nearer. She stopped just in front of Seto and reached up and placed the end of the prism on his forehead.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing?" Seto whispered shakily, as he looked down at her.  
  
Ryu simply answered, "Giving you your answers."  
**An: and that's the end of chapter 7! Whee-ness! Anyway the next chapter was originally going to be a song fic to Fade, by Stained. (One of my favorite bands.) Is this a god thing or a bad thing? Review and tell me what you think! ;) 


	8. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh-ish of any sort, and if I did, then what would I be doing writing Fanfiction?  
  
An: Hello! I'm finely up-dating! I bet you very few people who actually read this fic had practically given up on me! Well, serves you right for not reviewing. I mean, how do I know if anyone is even reading if you don't review? So REVIEW or.or. I would say I won't continue, but that would be a lie 'cause once I do something, I won't stop until it's finished, so, yeah. Read and review, PLEASE! Anyway, here's the next chapter of RYU NO FUKUSHU! (Revenge of the Dragon)  
Falling.where.what's going on?.why.am I dead?.dying? Seto thought as his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"So, your awake, are you? I was starting to think that the powers of my Millennium Prism might but too much for you feeble mind to deal with. But then again, you've experienced the power of the millennium items before, haven't you? And, if I remember, you once possessed a millennium item your self, did you not? You must be confused. You can not remember your passed life, like I can, can you?" The girl said coldly as she looked down at Seto. He noticed that she seamed to glide downwards next to him as he fell.  
  
"What are you talking about? Ishizu said the same thing about my past life. That can't possibly be true." Seto spat still falling.  
  
"Ah, so you have spoken to Ishizu. That would explain the God Card. It was foolish of her to give that to you. She should know not to trust something so precious, with someone so greedy. Then again, she probably knew you would go after the other three, so she is just using you to get back what was stolen from her." Ryu said slowing down her glide. But before Seto could reply, he hit something solid and felt the blood in his mouth where he bit his cheek. The girl landed gracefully beside him and offered him a hand up.  
  
"Where are we?" the boy asked as he struggled to his feet, ignoring the hand.  
  
"Can't you tell?" Ryu asked smirking. "Can't you feel the weight on you soul as it strives to keep your body and mind connected? Can't you feel the darkness as it tugs on you heart trying to over come you? Don't you feel the cold as it tears at you flesh? And the screams. Can't you hear them? Can't you hear them as they call out to you, those voices, always screaming, ever in pain. That's what the Shadow Realm is made of. Pain. The pain and agony of the living. And it has one prepuce, the Shadow Realm. It is a prison. A prison for those foul creatures that today have been sealed into cards, monster cards in the game of Duel Monsters. But it was not always so. For in ancient Egypt, they roamed free. Until, that is, they got out of hand. Then a brave Pharaoh, the very Pharaoh who you conspired to kill in fact, banished the creatures to forever walk amongst the infernal darkness of the Shadow Realm. And that is all I know of the past, for after that, I was betrayed, by a close friend, and killed." Ryu said, as she looked back to a distant time remembering a past better then the present.  
  
"That's impossible! How could you or I possibly be alive so many years ago?" Seto said glaring at Ryu.  
  
"Oh, I was alive all right. But you weren't. At least not you in your current state." Ryu replied.  
  
"That can't be! Even if you were alive as long ago as you clam, how could you be alive now if you said you were killed?" "I still have too much to explain to you before you will understand." Ryu said calmly, examining her nails.  
  
"I don't want any more stories! I want the truth, Ryu!" Seto shouted.  
  
"I can see you're not going to let me do this the easy way are you?"  
  
"What do you mean the easy way?" Seto asked shakily. Ryu merely turned away and held out her Prism. Almost instantly, a wave of light rolled over them and Seto had to shield his eyes from the light. When he looked back up, the darkness seemed to have been replaced by millions, upon millions of what appeared to be screens, (you know, like TV screens? I couldn't think of a better word.) just floating there, in mid-air. Each on seemed to display a different one of Seto's memories. "Beautiful, isn't it, the power of my prism?" Ryu smirked. "Before you lies all of your past. Your memories." "H-how is this happening? What have you done?" Seto asked as he fell backward. "You understand so little. Through the power of my Millennium Item, I was able to abstract you memories. It could take years to find the memory that I'm looking for. But I know a trick, or two." Ryu said as her face cracked into a smile. With a wave of her hand, all of the screens seemed to vanish and were replaced by one giant theater sized screen.  
  
"Come Seto, don't you want to see your past?" As if controlled by some unseen force, Seto walked toward the girls out stretched hand. She took his hand and with out warning, she pulled him closer to the screen and he was sucked in. "And so he will remember." Ryu said as she turned on her heal and disappeared into the swirling darkness of the Shadow Realm.  
An: Well, that was shorter then I thought it'd be, but it might have something to do with the fact that no one reviewed and told me whether to do a song fic or not, so I'm giving you one last chance to review and tell me what you think. Also, should I write about some of Seto's memories, or do you know enough about his past life that you can spare me the trouble? Well, that's all! I hope you like my fic so far! 


	9. Realizations

Ryu No Fukushu  
  
Chapter Nine: Realizations  
  
  
"Ryu? Ryu?!? Where are you? What have you done? Where am I? Can anyone hear me?" Seto was in a dark, dank hall, and the only light came through a small, glowing orb that seemed to float in the air a few feet in front of him. He felt the sudden urge to walk forward, and touch it. As he stepped closer, the orb grew, and became brighter, as if it was beckoning him-daring him to come closer. He stopped just in front of it, and reached forward with both hands. They seemed to be pulled closer. Before he knew it, he was holding it, and he couldn't let go. His vision swam, his head spun, and he felt himself falling forward, to his knees. There was nothing he could do; he was still holding the orb. In a flash of light, he saw his whole life before his very eyes. But no, it wasn't his life, was it? There he was, standing before the Pharaoh, but was it the Pharaoh? What a ridiculous thought, of course not, this was Yugi, but he was older and commanded a sense of power. He felt himself bowing, No! Stop! I won't bow down to-to HIM!! Is this a nightmare? Why? Why is this happening!???  
In a brilliant flash of color, the scene changed and he found himself on a balcony over-looking a great river that wound its way through the rolling dunes of an expansive desert. As he tried to look over the beautiful scenery, He found his eyes being pulled in a different direction. As he looked down, he realized that he was not standing alone, like he had assumed earlier. In fact, he realized that his arm was wrapped tightly around the small form, that was none other then Ryu. "WHAT THE HELL!" Seto attempted to shout, but not a sound escaped his lips. Instead, he found him self loosening the grip on Ryu, and bringing her around so that she stood in front of him. He felt his face heating up, and knew that he must be blushing furiously. He started to lean down closer to the girl and felt his heart start to beat with feelings that weren't his. As he brought his face in closer to the girl's ear, he screamed inwardly, "Why can't I control my body? What's happening? Why am I this close to Ryu?" Their faces were so close together now that he could feel their cheeks pressing together. He leaned closer to her ear, and felt his lips move to form words. "What am I saying? No stop! What can I do???" He thought frantically. Then the voice that was neither his, nor was it not, came; it was just over a whisper, barely audible above the sighing wind, "I-I love you Ryu, and I think that it has been so ever since the day we first met." His heart was pounding even harder now, and a wave of new emotions washed over him: anger-what am I saying!! I don't love her, heck, I barely even know her, and in fact she tried to KILL me! But then, he also felt at the same moment, anxiety- what will she say? What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? But what do I care? If she doesn't, then that will certainly get me out of this awkward situation. But is that really what he felt? Some where deep down, he was beginning to realize what he thought was true from the start: maybe I do love her.  
  
With a jerk back into reality, he realized that he was no longer looking at Ryu, but back towards the horizon, as if it shamed him to look at her. He watched in a mixture of horror and relief, as he felt Ryu lay her cold hands on his burning cheeks. She pulled him back towards her, and held on for balance as she pulled her self up on tip-toe so they were eye to eye. Within an instant, their lips touched. He brought his arms up around her and held her close. The kiss was long, and when they both finally did pull apart, they were gasping for air. After that there was silence for a while, and only when they had both caught their breath did Ryu speak, "It is the same for me, I love you, and forever will I continue to do so. Nothing that any one can do or say will ever change that. You're stuck with me for ever, not even in the after life will you be free of me. I'll follow you to the end of the earth, if need be." 


	10. The End

RYU NO FUKUSHU  
  
Chapter Ten: The End  
  
It was some time after Ryu had pushed Seto into the void before she pulled him up and out of the Shadow Realm. "That ought to have been long enough. Perhaps now he has spent enough time reliving his past lives that he will remember." She murmured under her breath as she reached into the void and pulled Seto out by the collar of his trench coat. Ryu fell backwards as Seto piled on top of her. They landed in a very awkward position, and their noses were very close together. "I-I'm so sorry!" Seto said hastily, trying to push him self up off of her, fearing that he might crush her tiny form. "Oh! O-oh no, it's my fault entirely! Ummmm, please don't get up," She mumbled, pulling him back on to her, "there's something I've been meaning to do for some time." Almost immediately after saying this, she pulled his face closer to his and pressed her lips to his. Ryu felt his whole body relaxing, and saw his eyes close with pleasure. She laughed inwardly as she let the dagger she had up her sleeve slide easily into the palm of her hand. Ryu eased the dagger between them and pushed it into Seto's stomach. She felt him gag, and she tasted the blood in his mouth that told her she had succeeded. Slowly, Ryu pushed him off of her, and savored the expression of pain that came across his face. "Why Ryu?" Seto coughed.  
  
"WHY? Why, you ask? I'll tell you WHY! It's because I hate and loathe you, Seto Kaiba!!" Ryu managed to yell between great sobs that tore at her chest. "I-I did love you, but I can't any more, not after what you did to me! You sacrificed me, all for your selfish stupid plan! I hate you! How could any one ever love a scum-bag like you!?!!" She shouted, tears now streaming freely from her eyes.  
  
"I love you, and forever will I continue to do so. Nothing that any one can do or say will ever change that. You're stuck with me for ever, not even in the after life will you be free of me. I'll follow you to the end of the earth, if need be." Seto croaked, now struggling for air.  
  
As he said the very words that she, herself had once said to him, more tears began to erupt from Ryu's eyes. She crawled forward to the place where Seto still lay, and put her head on the rapidly rising and falling chest of Seto Kaiba. He was near death, and she knew it. As she lay against her dying lover's chest, covered in blood, she felt something cold and hard against her cheek. It hung by a chain around Seto's neck and it looked like a Duel Monster's card, but upon further examination, it appeared to be a picture frame with a picture of his brother in it. "What am I doing here? How could I be so blind! The only reason that my desire to kill Seto was strong enough for my prism to take me to this time is because of my wish to see him again, but he has other things to live for now, like his family. I have no place here, in his life, I do not belong. I'm sorry Seto, for all the trouble I have caused you. I only hope that I can undo what should never have happened." Ryu murmured, wiping the tears from her eyes. As the last breath left his body, Ryu took the Millennium Prism and placed it gently on Seto's body. As more tears rushed to her eyes, she said quietly, "By the Millennium Prism, undo all the horrible things that I have done, and take me to the place that I belong." As a single tear cascaded down her cheek, and fell on to the prism, her final request of this life was granted. "You won't remember me, Seto Kaiba, but I will always remember you." Ryu said quietly as she faded away from this time and dimension, and was returned to the place she belonged.  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: well, that's it! THE END! WEEEEEE! I hope you liked it! 


End file.
